Talk:Rules/@comment-28313097-20160921160549/@comment-28313097-20160922123200
Rule #1 Use proper grammar | ' Proper grammar is nice to look at and admire. It wouldn't be really pleasing to see like a page about one of the Gato's and the information of them being like "EMGHRZZ HE HAS EARS ON HIS HEAD!" So, the right way to write is: ''- Remember apostrophes (Aka these: ' ' ' ), and such things. ''- If the number for something is small (Like 4 or 11), put them like "Four" and "Eleven".'' ''- All robots are genderless, so if you want to describe one, use the word "IT", not "HE" or "SHE".'' Rule #2 'No swearing | ' Profanity is not sweet for anyones ears. Instead of cursing, use words like "FUDGE", "DANG", "CRAP", and so on. Here is a website of swear words what you can't say here: http://www.noswearing.com/dictionary Rule #3 'Don't post links that link to others Wiki's | ' The title of this one says it all, don't post links that link to others Wiki's. The only kind of Wiki links you can post is anything related to the Roblox site itself. Rule #4 '''Respect everyone | Again, the title of this says it all. Be nice to other users here, and ESPECIALLY be nice to admins. As the one famous motto says: Make love, not war. Rule #5 Don't make random pages | ''' Random page making is that special kind of evil. Only make pages for things what is in the game/what is coming in the future. (PS: ''If you want to have a page about your own fan-made robot, don't make a page for it, paste your idea down here: ''http://therobots.wikia.com/wiki/Fan-made_Robots) Rule #6 '''Don't claim that a new robot is coming without evidence | Only the games admins tell on what new robots are coming, not random people. If you want to do a page about a new robot, show the evidence of them. Rule #7 If you edit something, then PLEASE put a summary on what have you done | ' This rule, is one of this rulebooks most important rules. Summaries are extra important. They tell others on what the person has made for that page to make it better. If you DO forget to make a summary, don't worry; Post the summary on what you have done for the page down in that page's comment section. (PS: If you are wondering about the "Minor" section, it's basically there if the edit that you have done is small, like correcting a sentence and so on.) Rule #8 '''Don't share any codes | ' Code sharing is a no-no, in this Wiki and in the game. If you really want codes, then join The Robots group. Even begging for codes is illegal. Rule #9 'No vandalism | ' Vandalism, is a huge problem in many Wiki's, and in this Wiki it has happened more than once. Basically, Vandalism is an act where somebody destroys a part of the page or the entirity of it. If you see a page what has been vandalised, check 'History' to find out who did it, and then report it to the admins. Rule #10 'No leaking | ' This is the most serious of them all. Leaking in media is nothing unheard of, but nowadays it's happening more than ever, especially on the gaming side. Jay himself has commented about this, and he's not very fond of it. So please, if you manage to find something that is going to be shown some time later, DO. NOT. SHOW. IT. PLEASE. FOR. THE. LOVE. OF. EVERYTHING!!! Sincerely, VCP~ ''This text is NOT a part of that whole mass of text, but a bit of info about this. You see those lines after the whole "Rule" sentence? Those are not there for a decoration. They are intended for a star system. For example, if there was ever a rule for '''Don't eat cheeseburgers while driving a car |, after that line, you would put a star ( * ). For example, for that you would put three stars; Don't eat cheeseburgers while driving a car |'' *** . Also, I would like to have these two photos on this page: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ' '